


Dance with the Devil

by Rikatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Asexual Characters, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Halloween AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, character tags to be added as they are introduced, how do you tag anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikatsu/pseuds/Rikatsu
Summary: Despite his past, Law has never truly believed in the supernatural.But now with strange and stranger things happening to him, he has no choice but to admit that maybe the only way out is to just... work with one of the most annoying creatures in existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the official Halloween outfits of 2017-2018. I had this planned ever since seeing the plague doctor Law design! He looks so grumpy in that picture bless him.

“Captain, you sure about this?”

Shachi’s sunglasses may have hidden away his eyes, but Law could tell that he was worried.

“It’s not that big of a deal, we just gotta trust him like always. I mean, you’ve never failed before, right?” Penguin patted his shoulder, “Just keep garlic and mirrors around you. I’ve heard rumours that vampires are prominent in that area.”

“S-Stop trying to scare him!” Bepo cut in, “I’m sure Captain won’t encounter any problems. That charm I gave you s-should help!”

Law raised an eyebrow. While he would normally write off what the white-haired male gave him as one of his little eccentricities, this just seemed to be a fish’s guts and a vial of blood stuffed inside a small pouch. Not wanting to disappoint Bepo, he refrained from saying anything about it. Didn’t mean that he would think it’s disgusting though. It smelled.

“Yeah,” He said with a nod, “I’ll keep it on me. You guys don’t worry too much, I’ll most likely be back in a month or two.”

He stepped back and shut the carriage door before the three of them could throw themselves at him and barked for the driver to go.

As movement began, Law decided to mull over this upcoming job he was offered. As a plague doctor, he was often invited to cities to help find cures for diseases that’ve spread around. Most of the time the cure was easy to find, but it usually the problem lied within the living conditions in the town. His job wasn’t to reform the system though, and he always left when the job was done.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were his assistants in the trade, with the former two holding the fort at the small clinic they had, and Bepo following Law around as his right-hand. Most of the time though, the three of them would accompany Law when he was heading to a town for his job.

However, the city of Iwaskain was rather uptight about not letting anyone else other than Law come into their city. They’d insisted on their nurses and assistants being extremely top notch, so there wasn’t a need for him to bring his own entourage. The official that had talked with him had tried to avoid mentioning the reasoning why. It was highly suspicious.

It didn’t matter though. This was just going to be another ordinary job, like all the others were before.

* * *

He meets the official that had contacted him before. A skittish looking man, he led Law around to the town hall and instructed him on what he could and couldn’t do. Law absentmindedly nods along the man’s words, attention split between him and his surroundings.

Soon, the official shows him the hospital – which was smaller than they had described. Law wrinkled his nose at the smell of it though – looks like they didn’t have proper plumbing here. That was expected, to be fair. Large-scale cities like Iwaskain may have knowledge on such things but implementing them everywhere usually would take a long time.

The official calls upon a flustered nurse who was passing by. After seeing Law though, she became even more flustered in his presence. Law didn’t care though; he knew the beaked mask he held in one of his hands was more than enough to indicate what he was here for to the nurse.

Holding the mask up though, he politely asks if there was a need to wear it, since the stench from the rooms was… horrid, to say the least.

The nurse herself was already wearing a towel over her nose. She nods, and the official who accompanied Law asked if he could get a towel like the nurse. The nurse nods quickly again, and disappears around the corner.  
Law simply took this time to slide the beaked mask on – at the tip of it he’d stuffed fresh-smelling herbs to keep his airflow clean and non-toxic. He had been to places in conditions far worse than this, so the beaked mask was always a tiny blessing to have.

Not only did it symbolize his job around these parts, it was a good filter to the toxins outside.

Once the nurse came back with a towel for the official, they both were brought to where the patients were.

“Not all people suffering from this disease are here. Most of the infected are in the slums, so they cannot afford to be here.” The nurse quietly admits, looking at the patients with sympathy.

“Is it contagious, then?” Law couldn’t help asking.

The nurse shakes her head, “If it were, the employees here would’ve long contracted it. Other doctors like you have come to this city like you, but they can never seem to find the root cause or the cure for it.”  
Law doesn’t say anything more. He pulls on his gloves and starts to examine the patients.

* * *

He asks to be brought to the slums, to see the ones suffering of the disease. Every city had its lower-classed people, Iwaskain was no different. With living conditions that poor, the slums were probably the first area to get infected with the disease. The official was hesitant on stepping into that part of town, so the nurse that had accompanied them volunteered to take his place.

“I’ve got relatives there,” She says in a quiet voice.

He visits the ones who had contracted the disease and continued to examine and take notes about it. He wished at least Bepo was allowed to come though; he could transcribe what Law wanted to say. It was finnicky, to say the least, having to juggle his notebook and pen to scribble notes in. He just hopes his future self can read them.

When he was done, Law asks if he can visit the morgue. The city surprisingly only had one, with a huge graveyard nearby. The nurse understood his intentions and leads the way.

Checking how the victims died was important to pinpoint what the disease can do. It helped solve many of his cases before.

The sun was setting as they arrived at the morgue’s doorstep. A diener greets them there; the official from earlier had made a call informing of Law’s arrival.

“I would usually stay,” The diener says, “But I’ve got an emergency at home. Do you mind locking up once you’re done?”  
Without waiting for a reply, he shoves a ring of keys at Law, bids him farewell, and leaves. Law helplessly turns to the nurse who’d brought him here, but she gives an uneasily smile.

“I’m sorry, doctor, but I have to leave as well,” She tells him, seemingly more apologetic than the diener before. Law dumbly nods, and she takes it as a message to leave the area.

As the back of the nurse grew smaller in the distance, Law lets out a sigh.

What bullshit was this? The city had made empty promises with their assistants and nurses. It wasn’t even a day, and he already sorely missed Bepo and the other two.  
He grumbled to himself as he pushed the wooden door open to enter. The stench of death immediately greets him, like an old friend.

He notices that the diener had already brought out the bodies needed for examination. In addition, they were labelled nicely by him. Law reluctantly gives him some credit for that. He doesn’t want to go around digging for the bodies that were related to the disease.

Law takes his time examining the bodies’ labels. They were labelled by recency, and he starts from the newest one. He instantly recognises similar issues written down as their cause of death to that of the people he’d examined earlier today. There didn’t seem to be much difference, since what the people were suffering from had very subtle symptoms that only appeared when it was at the critical stage.

Frowning, Law turns grabs the jaw of one of the older bodies with his gloved hand and scrutinizes it. How did these people contract it…?!  
Eyes widening, Law bends closer to see the neck of this body. Strangely enough, there was still a blood clot at a juncture of the neck. These bodies have been “cleaned out” already, so what was this? He clicked his tongue in annoyance; what a careless mistake made by the dieners. He makes a mental note to inform the workers about it.

Going to the next body though, he finds a similar thing. There was a blood clot on the neck for this body as well.  
Feeling suspicious, he checks the bodies and their necks.

Turns out, while the most recent bodies had none of such an issue, the ones beyond a week had the same blood clot. He manages to see one that was nearly a week-old; the blood clot was there, but it wasn’t as huge as the others he’d seen before. It was the ‘cleanest-looking’ one out of them as well.

And they suspiciously look like… bite marks. From a pair of canines, most likely.

‘Could’ve been done by a vampire or something,’ Law jokingly thinks.

He freezes upon that thought.

No no no, that’s impossible. Such things don’t exist.

Even so, the blood clots are a good clue. He starts to write down this new development, seeing as the clots appeared after the two days past the death or so.

Alone in the huge room, the only sounds he is supposed to be hearing are the scratching of pen on paper and his breathing, but suddenly Law’s not sure if it’s just that anymore. Muffled sounds from outside crept into the empty morgue, and the doctor turns around to determine where it was coming from.

His eyes lock onto a slightly ajar door at the back of the room. Wait, had it been opened when he came in? The back doors of morgues usually led to the graveyards outside. Normally he would assume relatives were visiting their loved ones, but the sky was inky black already.

Law then notices another strange thing.

The number of recorded bodies that had been admitted to the morgue were eight, but there were seven bodies that was presented to him.

Law blinked and counted the bodies again. Seven.

A chill ran through his spine as he turned his head to look at the door again. There were still noises outside.

He immediately arms himself with a scalpel, and slowly approaches the door.

Peeking around the corner, he spots a shadowy figure among the tombstones. The figure hasn’t noticed him yet, so Law stepped cautiously around the door and slowly approached it.  
As he got closer, Law realizes the figure to be a young teenager dressed in reds and blacks. He was bending down over another figure that was most likely the corpse that went missing.

The doctor’s mind immediately flits to the vampire thought he held before.

He takes a step forward, but his foot crushes a branch on the ground, and the sound of it cracking echoed in the night.

The teenager who was so focused on the body before instantly snapped his head up. Law felt like a deer in the headlights, whole body freezing in place upon being caught. Cold sweat beaded on his back as he realized he couldn’t move.

The teen’s eyes were glowing an ominous shade of red, and Law can’t help but shiver at the intensity of it. The red orbs darted up and down, observing Law, and the doctor can’t help but feel that he was a piece of meat on a platter.

The teen stands up slowly and blinked once. The eerie red orbs are immediately swapped out for warm brown ones. Still, the same intensity remained. Law wanted to react, but the black-haired teen opened his mouth.

“Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this on halloween, woohoo! I made it orz

Silence predominated the area after the boy spoke those words. Law found himself stumped at how boyish the teen sounded; after all, the thick black cloak and formal clothes he wore gave him an air of elegance that his speech did not carry. He then noticed a strawhat swaying slightly behind the teen’s neck. What an odd assemble.

"Um," the teen spoke up again, "Hello? You deaf?"

Law shook himself out of his stupor as the hand clutching his scalpel tightened its grip.

"I should be asking the same to you," He manages out quite smoothly despite how fast and hard his heart was thumping, "Who are you to take away one of the... specimens I needed?"

"Specimen?" The boy looked at the body on the ground, "I'm pretty sure this is a human. A dead human."

Law suddenly felt the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes. I was referring to that guy, on the ground next to you. It's pretty illegal for unauthorized personnel like you to take away such things."

The teen squinted at Law, "I'm pretty sure you don't work here as well. The guys over here dress in white, not like you."

This, Law had to admit that he was right. His clothes were the total opposite of white - black trench coat, black pants, black boots, and a black top hat to match. Even so...

"The workers here gave me permission." He takes out the ring of keys with his other hand, scalpel one still pointing at the teen. "I'm a visiting plague doctor here. Now give me back the body."

The teen pouts, looking very childish.

"But I need it!" He whined.

"For what?"

"AH! Um, uh, I'm not supposed to say," The teen fiddled with his hands as he turned his head away from Law, looking extremely suspicious.

"If you're not supposed to say, you have no business with it. Hand that body over."

"No!" The teen immediately throws himself over the corpse, "I can't do that!"

Law was at his limit. The night was cold, his body was exhausted, and he had spent the whole day walking about. What he wanted was to wrap up his investigation and go rest.

He stomps over to the teen and tries to tug the body out of his hands.

Unexpectedly, a childish tug-of-war ensued.

"Let go!"

"No! You let go! What do you even need it for anyway!"

"It's my job to inspect these bodies, now give it back!"

"What for? I thought you're a doctor, not a death inspector person!"

"I need it to help me cure the disease!"

At this, the teen suddenly lets go of the corpse, causing Law to fall to the ground. The body landed on his lap as he stared dumbly at the looming teen in front of him.

"You're... looking into the disease too?" He asks with wide eyes.

Law frowns and grits his teeth, getting up with the corpse in his hold.

"Of course I am. Cities call on plague doctors like me to cure diseases the local doctors can't," he hissed angrily at the teen.

"Ohhh, that's so cool!" The teen ignored the glare sent his way and proceeded to exclaim.

Law rolled his eyes again. Something suddenly caught his attention.

"You said too?" He slowly asked the teen.

"Yep!" the teen nodded enthusiastically, "I'm supposed to find why its happening too! It's been affecting the balance in the system-"

Upon realizing he'd said too much, the teen slapped his hands to his mouth.

Law stares at him, suspicious.

"Are you… responsible for this?”

The teen shakes his head, hands still over his mouth.

The doctor looks down at the body he was holding on to. Thankfully it didn’t get further damaged with the roughhousing it got earlier. He ignores the teen and stands up with the body, starting to walk away. He’s had enough tonight.

“W-wait! You’re a doctor, right? So you should know the cure for this disease then!” The teen ran up to him, blocking Law’s way.

Law glares at the teen, “If I knew, I wouldn’t be here looking at the bodies.” He tries to go around the teen, but he grabbed Law’s arm.

“We should work together then!”

“Huh? For what? I don’t need your help.”

“No, you’ll need it! Especially if it involves us!”

Law stops. “Us?”

The teen makes a funny face, “I really can’t tell you, ok? Just trust me and let me work with you!”

“How can I trust you if you’re not telling me anything about yourself?”

“Fine! I’m Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!” The teen stuck out his hand to Law.

“…” Law got this indescribable urge to slap Luffy’s hand away. He does that anyway and walks back into the morgue, leaving the stunned teen behind.

“Hey!” the teen’s indignant voice sounded behind him, but Law ignores it and shuts the back door in his face, locking it for good measure.

Luffy keeps pounding on the door like a madman. Shouts of “Let me in!” and “I need your help!” were muffled out by the walls around Law. The doctor dumps the body next to the others and takes off his top hat. He wipes away the sweat built on his brow from earlier and does the same checks on this body again.

Yeah, this one had the marks too. The second cleanest out of all of them.

Law cleans it up and puts it where it was before. He ends up packing up after that, then leaves the morgue through the front door.

* * *

The next day, Law is led to the hospital again by the same official and starts to read through the past doctors’ notes. Each of them had written down the same symptom examples like he’d discovered. So ultimately, he had nothing new on the whole situation, other than his own discovery of the blood clots.

His mind still fingered on the thought of vampires, though.

Law shakes his head. What rubbish thoughts. Those supernatural creatures were all fictional, created to scare the young when they misbehaved. There was no need to involve fantasy into real life like this.

Later, the doctor would come to regret his thoughts.

* * *

Law finds himself back at the morgue at five in the evening, and the deiner from yesterday greeted him at the door. The man apologizes profusely about leaving the doctor alone last night but Law brushes it off nonchalantly and makes his way to where the affected bodies were before.

The deiner trails behind him, chattering about some gossip.

“You know, it’s good that the government is looking out for us by hiring you guys constantly,” The man rambles, “None of the visiting doctors stayed for long. Everyone else says that they’ve given up because they never managed to find the cure, but personally, I think they ran away.”

“Ran away?” Law’s ears’ suddenly picks out this odd detail.

“Mhm. I’ve been working with the visiting doctors, but most left Iwaskain as soon as they came. It’s very strange, but the officials don’t think so. They say its good that they gave up early once they realized they can’t do it, or something along the lines of that? That’s dumb, isn’t it?”

Law gave him a shrug as they reached the workspace.

The deiner continued on, “I came from another city before, and we’ve had plague doctors brought in for diseases. They usually stayed about a month, minimum. Plus when they left, the disease was already cured by then. So why would the doctors here leave so early?  So that’s why I came to think that something or someone is making them refuse the work here.”

“Really now? Don’t you just think its just because they’ve accepted that they weren’t up to the task?”

Law felt something was off despite saying this. No respectable doctor would want a failure written on their resume.

The greying deiner looks around shiftily, then gestures for Law to lean in close.

“No, don’t tell anyone else this, but I think they might’ve been… scared away.”

“Get to the point.” He had no time for suspense.

“Oh, alright! You young people are so impatient nowadays,” The deiner huffs, “I know this, because I had the chance to ask one of the previous doctors why he was leaving.”

“He said, ‘there’s no way I’m going to do something that has my life on the line! I don’t want to die!’ and ran off after that.”

Law draws himself back from the conversation, feeling done with human interaction for the day already. He shakes his head at the absurd story and turns back to the workspace. The deiner eyes his indifference.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, sonny!” He then leaves Law alone.

Finally.

* * *

Law snaps on gloves and goes back to check the bodies for the blood clots. He walks over to the one with the largest one, but upon laying his eyes on the body, he freezes.

The clot he saw yesterday was gone.

Law tried to calmly examine the body again, but the accumulated blood was not there anymore. How can such a huge thing disappear overnight?

The doctor was set in a frenzy, checking every body for the blood clots. When he finds the bodies coming out clean, he starts getting more confused. He looks through his notes again, cursing his past self for the terrible handwriting left behind.

He doesn’t notice how much time has passed since he began the examination, but the deiner from before tapped him on the shoulder.

Law all but jumped out of his skin as he got suddenly disturbed. He turns to glare at the offending person but lets go of his anger once he sees the deiner.

“You’ve still got the keys from last night, right? I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer, so can you help close up again tonight?”

Law feels an oncoming headache, but nodded.

The deiner beams at the taller man and leaves the vicinity.

The doctor does not know how long he puzzled over the missing blood clots.

“Was I seeing things? They were definitely there,” He couldn’t help but mutter to himself.

“No, you weren’t. It’s just that these sorta things don’t appear in the day.”

This time, Law actually jumped.

He snapped his neck to look at the speaker, only to find the young teen from yesterday sitting backwards in a chair nearby.

“Hehe,” Luffy grinned, “Told you you’ll need my help.”

Law gives an aggravated sigh, “I did not recall saying I wanted or needed it.”

“Buuut! You didn’t know why the red stuff at their necks weren’t there anymore, right?”

“You said that they didn’t appear in the day; so I would’ve eventually found out once night came,” Law pointed out, “Anyway, how’d you get in here?”

“There,” Luffy pointed to the front door, “The balding guy let me when he was leaving in since I said I was here to help you.”

So he needed to be let in? This is starting to sound suspicious.

 _‘Vampire,_ ’ his traitorous mind whispered.

He mentally shook the thought off and frowned at the other person in the room. _Living_ person. All the staff had already headed back like last night, so he was alone in the morgue with this strawhatted teen.

“I don’t need your help.” He says simply, “You should leave, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Luffy sat straighter in his chair, “In fact, I’m older than you!”

“You don’t look like it,” Law can’t help commenting.

“That’s cuz I don’t age, duh.”

Law dropped the tool he was handling upon hearing that.

“Don’t age? What are you, some kind of immortal?”

“AH!” Luffy screeches again, “I said too much! Nami’s gonna kill me if she finds out!”

Law raises an eyebrow, “If you’re going to keep this much secrets from me, you’re better off not being here.”

“But! I really think we shou-“

**_CRASH!_ **

Both startled at the loud crash. Law immediately realized it came from the graveyard outside. He was about to leave the bounds of the workstation when Luffy shot out of the chair.

“Don’t go out,” He says, looking extremely serious, “I’ll go and check what it is.”

Law wanted to protest, but Luffy gives him a hard look. The doctor frowned; he didn’t like being told what to do, but something in him told him to stay put.

The teen walks to the back door, shoots Law one more ‘Stay there’ look, then goes out. The door shuts behind him.

A couple minutes pass. There was muffled noises from the outside as Law impatiently drums his fingers against the workspace’s table. He was slightly irritated, since he was just ordered around earlier. His eyes land on the pocket watch he took out when he came in.

11.59pm.

Law raises his eyebrows in surprise. He was not aware that that much time had passed since the deiner left him – the man had left at 8pm.

He glances back at the bodies; they were still as clean as he saw them before. Strange, didn’t Luffy say the blood clots would appear in the night?

The hands on the pocket watch kept moving. Soon, one second became ten, then thirty, then a minute…

What sounded like a church bell ringing resonated in Law’s head. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, like he was standing inside the ringing bell itself.

He stumbled to one of the tables where the bodies laid and found himself seated on the floor, breathing slightly heavily. The doctor tries his best to reorientate himself, barely managing to, and got to his feet. His joints felt like jelly.

 _‘What was that?’_ Law found himself thinking.

He groggily glances at the bodies from earlier. Then blinked again.

The blood clots had appeared.

Law rubs his eyes hastily, trying to see if he was seeing things. Nope. The blood clots were still there.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he can’t help but cuss, “That kid was right.”

He glances at the pocket watch. 12.02pm

He vaguely remembered spotting the clots at about this timing. No wonder the teen had said it wasn’t going to be seen in the day.

Law wonders to himself. What sort of phenomenon is this? He’s never heard of such a condition before. He whirls around to ask Luffy, but remembers that the teen’s gone outside.

Then he catches himself for that. He didn’t need that boy’s help; the strawhatted teen probably didn’t even know what water was made out of, let alone knowing anything medical.

Law sighs loudly. Since the blood clots had appeared, he’d better draw them out. He didn’t do that last night because transitioning into a new city was always exhausting. He picks up his pen and notepad and starts to recreate the patterns in ink.

Because he was distracted by this task, the doctor had only a second to register the snuffing of the candlelight in the room before a claw came swinging at him.

 “What the-!” Law fell to the floor unceremoniously as he tried to dodge, and glances at the worktable he was once sat at. The wood had been smashed through, splinters flying everywhere. His attention then gets snatched away by the furry figure that had its claw stuck in the table.

Law’s mind was in chaos, but he managed to scramble away from the creature as it roughly pulled out its claw from the table. The creature turns to him and squints, snarling lowly. It stands up to its fully height, towering over Law as it unhurriedly makes it way over. Its snout dribbled a bit of saliva out, its ears were pressed down low on its head, and its tail sways side to side as it continues to growl.

The good doctor was definitely panicking right now. He attempted to get to his feet, but the creature lunged at him at once. Law barely managed to dodge it by rolling to one side and finally got to his feet.

The creature had landed in the midst of several other worktables in the room, wrecking the wood and the bodies lain on them. It tried to fumble its way out of the mess of the debris, but failed.

Law didn’t wait for it to succeed in its endeavour. His mind numbly told him what the creature was, ‘ _Werewolf!’_

He ran for the back door instinctively.

“Luffy!” He shouted as he swung the door open. His next words died in his throat as he saw the teen floating above the ground. That was not the strangest thing about this though. Bat-like wings stretched out from underneath the black cloak he wore, horns protruded out of his head, and his eyes glowing an eerie red again.

And in his bloody hands, lay a lifeless body.

* * *

Luffy’s mood wasn’t that good anymore. Yesterday, the only lead he had was snatched away from him. Today, the half-bloods were bothering him. He frowns at the body in his hands – how dare they think they were superior to him. His eyes glanced over to the human from before; the man looked frazzled, hat gone and clothes askew.

Then he realizes he wasn’t supposed to show this side of him.

Luffy wills his appendages back in, landing on the ground smoothly. He dropped the dead creature in his arms on the ground, wearing a sheepish expression as he walked towards the human.

“Shishi, sorry you had to see that,” He scratches his cheek, unknowingly leaving blood stains on his face.

The human wasn’t reacting, which aggravated him a little. Luffy hated interacting with their species because they were so easily scared. Then again…

“I told you not to come out,” he sighs, “You didn’t need to see this, you know.”

The human seemed to come out of his daze as he spoke. Luffy half-expected the doctor to scream in horror, but his face has been schooled into a calm one.

“So, you’re not human,” the man manages out.

Luffy shrugged. He was more concerned about the half-bloods out there. The one he’d killed had implied it wasn’t just him alone. He spread his haki out to the surrounding areas and realized that there was one inside the morgue.

“Look out!” He pushes the human down, away from the lunging creature.

The werewolf landed a few meters away from them as Luffy got off the human and faced him. It glances at the dead body of its companion.

“Tch, useless. So easily defeated.”

“You’ll be like him too,” Luffy comments, “Now tell me, why are you doing this?”

The werewolf smirks, “As if I’d be stupid enough to tell you this. I’ll have your head instead!”

He charges at Luffy, arms raised high to attack. Luffy frowns again. Small fry.

Without moving from where he stood, Luffy winded his arm back and punches the creature. The impact bursts through the werewolf’s skull, leaving a bloody mess as its body crumpled to the dirt.

Luffy makes a face. He didn’t want to kill these guys, but they were after the only lead he had – the human behind him. If the human was killed, he will end up not being able to accomplish the mission on time. Datelines suck.

The teen(?) started to shake off the blood on his hands as much as he can, temporarily forgetting about the human behind him.

“What… What the hell’s going on?!” The doctor’s voice cracked as he spoke.

Luffy looks at the man. He looks calmer than the teen had expected, but the tremble in his voice gave his fear away.

“Those half-bloods were after you,” Luffy finally declares, “I don’t know why, but it seems to me that they were chasing the previous doctors that worked on this case away like this.”

“Half-bloods…?”

Ohh right. He’d forgotten that humans are unaware of these things because of the rules.

“Well, since you’ve already seen it, I guess I can tell you. These guys,” Luffy juts out a thumb to the bodies, “Are not human.”

“I obviously can see that. That one you just killed… was a werewolf?”

“Yep. These guys are demonic creatures; they don’t have pure demonic blood inside of them, so they look like that. They can’t look human even if they wanted to.”

“Pure-? Wait, but you can turn human…”

“Yep! That’s cuz I’m pure-blooded!”

The human’s stare intensified.

“If these guys are like supernatural creatures… does that make you a vampire?”

Luffy blinks. Then bursts into laughter.

“No, stupid! I’m not a half-blood like them!” He manages to say, looking at the human’s shocked expression.

“I’m a demon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew something for this au! [Here](http://rellatia.tumblr.com/post/179609355098/halloweenau)  you gooo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It’s my first time using Ao3 to post, I’ve only been lurking around here before. I’m used to posting my stuff on ffn but I felt this story would be better posted here instead.  
> Watch as I try to write about a spoopy theme with zero experience lol


End file.
